New school and now this
by Kisses.in.the.dark95
Summary: When Tori Vega Meets Beck Oliver many things begin to change. Tori now has to deal with Jade and many other problems that happen to her. OK I really suck at summaries PS I HAVE RE-WROTE CHAPTER ONE and thankyou to victoriouslove1 and Skittles321
1. New girl :

**Hey Everyone reading this... This is my first fanfic and i am really sucky at summaries so just read this story and i hope you like it. Please, please, please R&R because i would love to hear what you all think, thanks xx .95 PS thankyou to Skittles321 and a big big thankyou to victoriouslover1 :) thankyou for helping me, so I've changeed the ending to anyone who has read this already.**

My name is Victoria Vega and I am turning 16 this year. My parents, sister and I have just moved to a different state for me to go to a new school and stay near family while they go travelling. I now go to Hollywood Performing Arts School. I have my own house near the school and over $1million to get everything that I need for school and home. My aunt and uncle live 2 hours away out on their farm so I try not to bug them. At this arts school, they're really strict on who they except, or so I've heard. I did a performance for them on Skype and never dreamed of getting in, but three days later they called telling me I had made it onto a scholarship to go there, my parents and I were so excited so they bought me this house and a car. I flew here 2 weeks ago with my parents and sister Trina who stayed for a week to make sure that I was settled in. I was excited to be a semi-independent person now, but I still need money from my parents.

School starts up again a week and I'm so scared because I don't know anyone. We all have to go to the school though the day before and hopefully then I'll meet some people who are nice. My friends from my old school miss me heaps, Mel, Georgia and Cassie, they are all coming up in the first school holiday, if I make it that long.

The next days leading up to the orientation day where uneventful. I was having trouble trying to choose what to wear to the orientation. I ended up just wearing a dress that was mid-thigh range and really tight, I wore nude colour stockings, black high heels and my leather jacket. I curled my long dark hair into perfect little ringlets and did a light make-up job. I looked gorgeous, I didn't know what anyone looked like so I decided to go for preppy cute like I used to at my old school. I walked out to my new car my parents had bought me, a Volts Wagon Bug, and drove to my new school, which looked like a shopping centre. I pulled up next to an old Suzuki Swift. I walked in and all the heads turned in my direction. A tall guy with dark skin and brown almost black hair.

"So you're the new girl? Damn! Sorry I'm Andre Harris you can call me Dre." He introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Victoria Vega, just call Tori… New town, new name." He looked at me confused. "Back where I'm from everyone used to call me Vicky but now it's time for a change. I'm here alone in my own house, don't know anyone so this the perfect time for change. I'm sorry I'm just babbling on about me, sorry." I was so nervous, this guy was cute and he seemed really nice.

"It's all good Tori. Well that's pretty cool that you live by yourself, most of us do but our parents aren't too far away. As for you not knowing anyone you now know me and I'll introduce you to my friends." With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a group of people.

"Hey Andre, whose you're new girl?" One of the boys asked.

"Sup Beck, this is Tori, she's new here and is scared cause she doesn't know anyone." He told Beck who smiled a large smile and waved to me.

A girl with the brightest red hair I have ever seen ran over to me, "Hi I'm Cat, you look so pretty we should be best friends." She said giving me a huge hug.

I smiled at her and hugged her back. "Hi it's nice to meet you too. I'd love to be best friends with you. I love your outfit." I said with a large smile on my face finally meeting people.

"Hey so you already know that I'm Beck and that guy over there is our friend Robbie." He said pointing to a guy with black hair, ice blue eyes and was dorky in a cute way. I waved to him and he smiled at me. I turned back to Beck. "So I'm 17 this year everyone else is 16 and my girlfriend Jade is actually out of town to day so you don't get to meet her." My hart kind of sunk when he said he had a girlfriend. Out of all of the guys he was the cutest one and I thought that maybe I could have something with.

"Oh don't look so sad, you'll meet her tomorrow!" He said taking my hand and pulling me in for a hug, Cat stood there and giggled.

The orientation went by and I got given my class list and books that I needed, I was really excited for school tomorrow now. After the orientation Beck ran up to me afterwards. "Hey, do you wanna come out for dinner and maybe a movie with me. You can follow me if you want to." He looked kind of nervous and I was defiantly to nervous to speak to him so I just nodded my head. "I'll walk you to your car." He offered. On the walk there we made small talk like asking about family, favourite things and birthdays. His born on the 14th of June 1994 to my 18th of February 1995.

We walked to my car and when we got there he looked surprise. "So this is my car." I told him pointing to my blue bug. He started to laugh then. "What? What's so funny?"

"That green swift there. That's my car." I just giggled. We got into our cars and I followed him to this restaurant I went to with my parents. They did the best pizza. I was about to get out when Mitch ran over and opened my door for me and helped me out.

"So the boys a gentleman I see. Why thank you." I said in a shaky voice.

"So the girls a polite young woman. Your welcome." He said and kissed my hand.

When we got inside we ordered and talked more. I found out that he wanted to break up with his girlfriend Jade for a long time now but he didn't know how to.

"Just tell her the truth and do it before you hurt yourself and her." I told him.

"I was going to tell her that I loved her like a sister now not like I used to and that I wouldn't love anyone like I loved her." He said quietly looking down, then he looked up at me. "But then what happens if i do fall for someone else? She'll be so mad."

I looked up at him he looked a little sad, "Just tell her that she will always be your sister." We sat there and ate the last few bites of our pizza just making small talk and getting to know each other. Once we were both done I told him that I had to go home to get some sleep before school tomorrow. He walked me out to my car and stopped me before I could get in.

"Tori, This was really nice, your a really nice girl." He said and kissed me on the cheek. I was really excited, it was just a simple kiss on the cheek but to me it felt like something more. I didn't realise that I had a big smile on my face.

"I can tell that your going to be a really good friend, Beck, thankyou so much." I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my phone number down and handed it to him. "Text me." I said and stood up taller to give him a hug and thanked him for dinner. I got into my car, waved and left.

When I got home I was so excited, just a simple kiss on the cheek and I felt something. Did this mean that I liked? I went to bed confused and for the first time happy about school the next day

**Thank you so much for reading this and i really hoped you all liked it so please R&R because I'm really not sure if you guys will like it thanks xxx .95**


	2. The Dilemma

**Thanks again to Skittles321 and victoriouslover1 you guys are really helping to make this story better… ALSO please R&R otherwise I'm not writing anymore (I'm so sorry to do this but if my story isn't liked I won't continue and if no one reviews I won't know) Thanks xx**

The next day at school I was walking through the halls trying to figure out where everything was. I was that fixated on where I was going and trying to find my classes and locker when I ran into someone. I was saved from a humiliating fall to the ground by two strong hands grabbing my arms and holding me up right. I looked up to see those brown eyes that captivated me last night.  
>"Beck?" I breathed out like I was unsure if he was real or not.<br>"Yeah Tori. How are you?" He asked with that smile I fell in love with last night, I think.  
>"I'm good, a little lost." Then I got an idea so we could talk some more. I love hearing his voice. "Want to give me a tour?" I asked him and he looked a little sceptical about it. "Please Beck, I don't know where anything is and I don't want to go searching for Andre, Cat or Robbie only to get lost. So please." I almost begged him. I was really scared about his answer.<br>"Fine Tori only cause it's you." He said and he hugged me.  
>"Beck? What do you think is going on here?" I heard someone yell from just behind him I quickly released my grip that I had around him and took a step back.<br>I looked up at the girl with a smile on my face, "Hi, my name is Victoria Vega." I told her she just glared at me. "Um. I'm the new girl here. I met Beck yesterday and I was hoping that he would show me around." I told her trying to offer her some sort of explanation.  
>"Vega girl, go get your own boyfriend to freeload off. Get your own friends to show you around. Goodbye!" She snarled at me as if I did something wrong. I had no clue what I had done to her.<br>"Did I do something to you?" I asked, I was a little cautious.  
>"Vega, just get out of here and leave me and my boyfriend the fuck alone." She said with a gleaming smile on her face. I just looked surprised and walked away slowly. <p>

I walked down the hall until I found Robbie. I walked over to him and he had the biggest smile on his face. "Hey Robbie. I was wondering if you wanted to show me around the school. Did ask Beck to butpresuming the girl who came over was Jade got really jealous, but anyway long story short he can't anymore. So do you want to?" I asked I was really hopefully because if he couldn't I didn't know anyone else who would. I only found him by sheer luck.  
>"Yeah of course Tori, just give me a minute though cause I'm waiting for Cat." He said with the biggest smile on his face.<br>"Alright can I wait with you?" I asked and he just nodded his head. "Thanks Robbie!" I smiled.  
>"Robbie!" I heard someone call from across the hall and watched Robbie wave. "Tori, you're here to this is really confusing." She said and I tried not to laugh.<br>"Yes I am Cat. Your hair looks really red today!" I told her smiling.  
>"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked somewhat offended.<br>"Nothing, nothing just that I really like it." I told her trying to clear it up.  
>"Red's my brothers favourite colour, but not anymore because people in red attacked him. He tells me to dye my hair." I didn't understand where any of this was coming from but I nodded my head the whole time. Robbie just smiled at Cat the whole time.<p>

After my tour around with Cat and Robbie I had a class with a man called Sikowitz.  
>"Yeah, everyone is in that class." Robbie told me.<br>"Yeah and he drinks coconut. It gives him visions." Cat told me with a smile from ear to ear.  
>We walked into the class giggling over something that Cat said. Jade glared at me as we walked through the door. She was standing in the corner holding Beck's hand. Cat dragged me over to see Jade. I really did not want to see her. As we approached them Jade's glare never left me and Beck's smile grew bigger the closer we got.<br>"Hey Tori," He smiled. "Did you find everything ok?"  
>"Yes, I got Robbie to show me around." I told him trying to hide my disappointment of him not showing me around.<br>"BECK! Why are you talking to it? Let's go. NOW!" Jade screeched to him.  
>"Jade, I'm allowed to talk to people. You just need to relax." Beck told her. I stood there feeling like I had no clue what was going on.<br>"Why, Beck, why do I have to relax?" She sounded really angry and she turned to me. "This all your fault Vega, why did you have to come and wreck it all?"  
>I stood there dumbfounded I didn't know what to say. That's when Beck came to my defence.<br>"Jade you're out of line. You need to stop before you make a scene." Beck told her.  
>"BECK! You don't want to be on my bad side you remember what happened last time?" She screeched.<br>Beck just looked at her like he was ready to explode. "Jade stop now!" Jade kept ranting and that's when Beck snapped. "Jade its over!" He almost yelled.  
>"Wh-What did you say Beck? Did you say it's over?" Beck just nodded. I was getting nervous and was feeling really uncomfortable so I tried to walk away. "Wait right there Vega. I'm blaming you."<br>Andre came over than and heard what Jade said, "Jade TORI! Hasn't done anything wrong." He said coming to my defence.  
>"Oh so it's all of the guys for Tori, I see how it is." She said cruelly and walked off.<br>"The could've been better." Beck mumbled.  
>"I'm sorry Beck!" I don't know why but I felt the need to apologise.<br>"S'not your fault." He told me with that brilliant smile I loved last night.  
>After that the bell rung and we all took your seats.<p>

**So that's it for chapter TWO… I'm hoping you are all liking it and please, please, please, please R&R as I am not sure if I should continue and if this story is getting enough reviews/attention and I don't want to continue something that isn't liked. SOOOOOO if you like this story please review thanks. XXX**


	3. Improv, Sikowitz and Jade

**OK sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had so much stuff for school to get done and it's all done now and I'm finished school So here is chapter three and I will try my hardest to get a new chapter uploaded tomorrow or the next day. Anyway here is the story 3 xxx BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR THE CHARACTERS**

LAST TIME: "I'm sorry Beck!" I don't know why but I felt the need to apologise.  
>"S'not your fault." He told me with that brilliant smile I loved last night.<br>After that the bell rung and we all took our seats.

We all sat down and a teacher who looked more like a homeless man came in yelling  
>"Drive by acting, your all young children who want candy!" He yelled and everyone jumped up.<br>Everyone was yelling and screaming about how they want candy and how they'd throw a tantrum if they didn't get it.  
>"That's enough everyone take a seat." Sikowitz told us all.<br>Cat then yelled, "I want candy now Sikowitz!" She cried.  
>"Not right now child, we have a new student, Toro Vega. Everyone make her feel welcome. Ok that's enough about Toro for now, alphabetical improve." He yelled I had no clue what he was on about. "Jade chose your group of six, including yourself."<br>Jade stood up and walked up to the stage at the front of the class. She stepped up and faced us. "Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Tori." She announced with a creepy smile on her face. Beck looked over at me and mouthed sorry.  
>"Great Ghandi girl who is Tori?" Sikowitz asked.<br>"Um, I'm Tori, the new girl!" I said waving to him.  
>"My apologies Toro. Carry on children." He said sipping on his milk. "The first letter is P, now start."<br>"What was the letter?" Robbie asked.  
>"EHHHH you're out. The letter was P, Toro from P and go…"<br>" **P**lease go take a shower." I said staring at Jade.  
>" <strong>Q<strong>uit telling me what to do!" She yelled back  
><strong>"R<strong>elax, girls. Let's all try to get along." Beck said trying to calm us down before a fight escalated.  
>" <strong>T<strong>otally." Cat said skipping S.  
>"EHHH you're out Cat the next letter was S." Sikowitz told her.<br>"Aw man my life sucks." She cried back in a child like voice.  
>"Here have a candy." And Sikowitz threw a candy at her.<br>"Ooh I love candy!"  
>"Ok Andre continue on from S...GO!" He yelled.<br>" **S**omething just bit my toe." Andre cried  
>"<strong>T<strong>urtle! That turtle bit his toe." I yelled back  
>"<strong>U<strong>nbelievable that you're even here." Jade sneered at me.  
>"<strong>V<strong>ery immature of you to say that." Beck said coming to my defense.  
>" <strong>W<strong>hat if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre asked trying to get off the topic between Jade and I.

"**X**-Rays are the only way to find out." I told him.  
>"<strong>Y<strong>ou should shut up." Jade yelled  
>"<strong>Z<strong>ap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger." Beck yelled.  
>"<strong>T<strong>hanks." Andre said getting the letter wrong. "Damn he muttered.  
>"You're out Andre, Tore continue on from A. Anndd goooo."<br>**"A**liens are the only people who can heal toes by finger zapping." I cried.  
><strong>"B<strong>y the way... _[blows a raspberry]_." She said trying to fight me.  
>"<strong>C<strong>orrect, I am an alien!" Beck yelled  
>"<strong>D<strong>on't hurt me, please!"I said sounding scared  
>"<strong>E<strong>ven though she's extremely annoying." Jade said trying to get on my nerves again.  
>"<strong>F<strong>ainting, cause I can't breathe your earth's air." Beck says falling down.  
>"<strong>G<strong>osh, it fainted." I said.  
>"<strong>H<strong>ey, why don't you go jump off that cliff over there." Jade told me.  
>"<strong>I<strong> think you should." I said back  
>"<strong>J<strong>ust where did you come from?" (Jade)  
>"<strong>K<strong>angaroos." (Tori)  
>"<strong>L<strong>ousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty."  
>"<strong>M<strong>aybe they learned from you. "  
>"Jade: <strong>N<strong>o one talks to me like that."  
>"<strong>O<strong>bviously, someone should."  
>"<strong>P<strong>lease run in front of a bus."  
>"<strong>Q<strong>uite obnoxious of you to say."  
>"<strong>R<strong>eally?"  
>"<strong>S<strong>ure was."  
>"<strong>T<strong>hanks!"  
>"<strong>U<strong>p, your nose, I see boogers."  
>"<strong>V<strong>ery clever."  
>"<strong>W<strong>ish you thought of it?"  
>"<em><strong>X<strong>_ marks the spot I'd like to punch!"  
>"<strong>Y<strong>our finger smells weird."  
>"<strong>Z<strong>ero is what you are on a scale from one to ten."  
>"<strong>A<strong>s if I care what you think."  
>"<strong>B<strong>etter watch yourself."  
>"<strong>C<strong>an't take it?" I asked her  
>"<strong>D<strong>on't push me!" She yelled back  
>"<strong>E<strong>at your pants!" I told her."  
><strong>Y<strong>ou eat your pants!" She say realizing she said the wrong letter and before the teacher could speak she yells. "ARGH I know!" And sat down.  
>I continued on and went and knelt down by Beck. "<strong>G<strong>et up alien."  
>"<strong>H<strong>ead feels dizzy." He said leaning on me as we stood up.  
>"<strong>I<strong> know how to make you feel better." I said with a smile on my face looking towards Jade.  
>"<strong>J<strong>umping jacks?" Beck asked confused  
>"<strong>K<strong>iss me." I said with a brilliant smile on my face.  
>" <strong>L<strong>ittle weird. Let's do it." He said to me with a smile on his face and leant into kiss me.  
>"<strong>M<strong>an, I love this school!" I said just as the bell rung.  
>"Good work Toro and Beck. Time for lunch!" Sikowitz cried jumping out the window. All the students left as me and Beck just stood there staring at each other until someone cleared there throat. I looked over to see Andre standing there.<br>"I'm sorry Beck I shouldn't have done that." I said walking backwards towards the door. "I-I'm s-so-sorry B-Beck." And I ran out the class room.  
>Andre followed me out and stood next to me at my locker. "Tor, you ok?" He asked cautiously.<br>"Yeah I'm fine." I said almost in tears, he just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, I liked kissing him, a lot, but he just broke up with Jade. That is not right, I feel bad." I told him honestly.  
>"Don't worry I can talk to beck for you; I'll work this out for you. Now let's go eat, by the way, Jade wants to kill you."<br>"What you couldn't have said this before. ANDRE now I'm not hungry." I said a little, ok a lot scared.  
>He put his arm over my shoulder and told me everything would be ok as we walked outside to the cafe. When we got out side Jade was sitting at a table by herself and Cat and Robbie sat at another. Andre and I sat at the table with Robbie and Cat for obvious reasons.<p>

**So that's it for tonight and again I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner I will try harder now that I am on holidays **


	4. Kisses and Dates

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been at work for long shifts, been in hospital so I'm really sorry. and have had no idea on how to continue this but I finally thought of something and I hope you all like it so please comment and tell me what you think. PS THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED OR ADDED THIS STORY OR ME TO THEIR STORY/AUTHOR UPDATES OR FAVOURITE STORY.**

**PREVIOUSLY: **He put his arm over my shoulder and told me everything would be ok as we walked outside to the cafe. When we got out side Jade was sitting at a table by herself and Cat and Robbie sat at another. Andre and I sat at the table with Robbie and Cat for obvious reasons…

The café was full of chatter and when Beck walked in it was like everyone went quiet, like they all knew what happened in the improve class. I looked up and seen him walking towards the table I was sitting at. I looked over and saw Jade scowling at me, that couldn't be good. Beck came and sat down with us Cat was excited.  
>"YAY! We have Beck, Robbie, Andre and Toro." She said with a giggle. "Now we can talk about the kiss."<br>"CAT!" Robbie and Andre yelled.  
>"It's ok but I'm gonna go get my lunch. See you all later." I said standing up and turning around.<br>"TORI!" I heard Andre call but I kept walking to where I had no idea.  
>I made it over to a truck parked in the outdoor café. That's when I realized that someone was following me.<br>"Andre, I just wanna be alone ok. Its awkward sitting with Beck." I told 'Andre' turning around, maybe I should have turned around and then spoke because there stood Beck. "Well this is a little awkward." I mumbled looking down.  
>He chuckled and looked at me. "Well the kiss was your idea."<br>"I know and it was a stupid idea a very very stupid idea…" I was trying so hard to not ramble on.  
>"It's ok I thought it would be a little awkward we just met yesterday. I was wondering, do you wanna do something together so we can get to know each other?"<br>I was so surprised when he said that. "Um, yeah sure. How bout tonight?" He nodded his head and was about to speak when we heard someone behind us.  
>"Good for you two, little miss perfect and MY boyfriend are going to get together. How fun… NOT!" Jade yelled.<br>"Jade I'm not your boyfriend anymore." Beck stated calmly.  
>"WHY BECAUSE IT IS HERE NOW!" She yelled at him.<br>"Jade how is this my fault?" I asked quietly.  
>"It just is. Your here and now I have no boyfriend." She stated matter of fact and then she did something surprising, she slapped me across the face.<br>My face was stinging and I felt tears coming to my eyes. I stood there for a second shocked. I just walked away in a daze. I put my hand on my face and felt that it was hot.  
>"TORI!" Beck called after me.<br>"GO AFTER IT AND WE ARE DONE!" Jade screamed.  
>10 seconds later Beck was right behind me. We made it into the halls of the school and Beck grabbed my hand and spun me around.<br>"Let me see." He said softly.  
>I looked up at him so he could see my face. He touched my cheek right where Jade slapped me and I flinched a little.<br>"Sorry," He mumbled. "Jade has got one good hit. Sorry bout that."  
>"It's ok Beck. About tonight, how bout 7 at my house."<br>"Sounds good." He said smiling. He lent down and kissed my cheek. I had the biggest smile on my face.  
>I looked up at him and said the most stupidest thing I could think of. "You kissed my cheek where Jade slapped me and it hurts." That's it, we both started laughing uncontrollably.<br>"Come one we need to get you some food." He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the grub truck out in the asphalt café. He ordered us both burritos.  
>"Thanks Beck. Your really a nice guy, why were you with Jade she is mean?" I asked without thinking. "Sorry sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain."<br>"It ok she is mean, but I loved her she was nice deep down inside, but she's been changing for months now getting jealous and I didn't like her like that I liked her before." He told me honestly.  
>"I'm sorry Beck." We walked towards the table and sat down.<br>"It's ok Tori. Anyway we still on?"  
>"Hell yes we are." He told me smiling.<br>"So now that you to are finished talking and being all buddy buddy and ignoring us, I have a question." Andre spoke up.  
>"Sorry guys, what's up Andre you guys all look shocked?"<br>"Are you ok girl? Everyone in the asphalt café just saw Jade slap you so hard across the face." Andre asked.  
>"Yeah Toro," Cat giggled. "You have a slap mark on your face it's really red."<br>"Yeah it looks like its bruising" Robbie mentioned.  
>"Yeah cheek bones, it's messing up your face." Rex chimed in.<br>"WHAT? It can't be bruising. Beck? Is it true?" I was hysterical. My face couldn't be bruising it was only one slap, but it was one really hard slap.  
>"Tori it will be fine it will be gone in a few days." Beck said calmly.<br>"So it is bruised? This sucks." I told them all standing up.  
>"Where are you going Tori?" Andre called after me.<br>"I don't know!" And I left to go to my locker.

**Again I am so sorry for not updating and now that I am better and that I'm out of hospital I will be updating more. I hope your enjoying the story and please review and everything thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and adding this story to the favourites it make me happy to know that you all like it Anyway love you all and I will be updating more now**


	5. You Can't Escape Your Past

**Again I am so sorry for not updating in forever, I feel really bad so I'm going to try to get at least 2 more chapters up, I'm feeling better now so I'm going to try and do this. To anyone who is still even reading this I love you all so much and thankyou 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICTORIOUS **

_Last time:_

"_Sorry guys, what's up Andre you guys all look shocked?"  
>"Are you ok girl? Everyone in the asphalt café just saw Jade slap you so hard across the face." Andre asked.<br>"Yeah Toro," Cat giggled. "You have a slap mark on your face it's really red."  
>"Yeah it looks like its bruising" Robbie mentioned.<br>"Yeah cheek bones, it's messing up your face." Rex chimed in.  
>"WHAT? It can't be bruising. Beck? Is it true?" I was hysterical. My face couldn't be bruising it was only one slap, but it was one really hard slap.<br>"Tori it will be fine it will be gone in a few days." Beck said calmly.  
>"So it is bruised? This sucks." I told them all standing up.<br>"Where are you going Tori?" Andre called after me.  
>"I don't know!" And I left to go to my locker.<em>

School went by pretty quickly today lucky enough for me I didn't have any other classes with Jade. Every time I saw Beck I smiled like a school girl, ok I am a school girl but oh well. The last bell rung and I ran out of my script writing class to my car I had to go and tidy my house and get ready for when Beck comes over.

I blasted the music in my car and sang along the whole way home. I had this crazy that I was being followed but I just pushed it aside. When I arrived home I ran inside the house and closed the door. I decided to go find something to wear for tonight, I was so excited. I decided on something simple a pair of black skinny jeans and bright blue off the shoulder half shirt, it was one of my favourite outfits.

When I got back down stairs I heard a crash in the kitchen I had no idea of what it was so I slowly walked towards there. That's when I was jumped.

_Beck's P.O.V_

At the end of the day I went looking for Tori but I couldn't find her anywhere. I guess we were still on for 7 then. God I was excited, I know I've only known her for a day but she seems to be the nicest, most caring and beautiful girl I know. It's crazy to think that someone so perfect would ever even like me but she does and that's surprising.

I drove home in silence because today I didn't have to listen to the constant bickering from the passenger seat where Jade used to sit. I feel bad for the way I broke up with her but what I told Tori was the truth I did love her but she's been changing for the past months and I don't like the change that I was seeing. When I got home I decided to do my homework and that shit. It was about 4:30 when Andre texted me.  
><strong>To: Beck<br>From: Andre  
>Hey dude are you going to Tori's tonight?<strong>

When I read that message I chuckled a little Andre is my best friend his gonna give me a talk on being careful.

**To: Andre  
>From: Beck<br>Yeah man and I know to be careful and all that and I know that if I hurt her you will hurt me blah, blah, blah**

I knew exactly what Andre was going to say that how long we've been best friends for.

**To: Beck  
>From: Andre<br>Good then I don't have to tell you… Have fun man**

I decided to stop texting him and have a sleep I didn't want to fall asleep on Tori tonight.

_Tori's P.O.V_

He hadn't stop bashing me. I was bleeding in so many places I lost count. All I can think is I hope Beck decides to come early and save me from this.  
>"Do you remember me Victoria?" He spat at me when he kicked me in the ribs.<br>"Yes Mike. Why are you doing this though? I asked through my tears.  
>He didn't answer instead he kept hitting me. I did know this guy his name is Mike Brown, my ex boyfriend. He used to do this to me back home. He must have followed me here to finish me off like he promised. Oh god I hope Beck gets here real soon.<br>"Let's play a game Tori. You can try and run from and I'll even give you a head start but when I find you I get to do what I want to you. Ready to play?" I just nodded "You've got 5 minute to hide, yes I feel like being nice."  
>I got up and ran as fast as I could with the pain shooting through my whole body. I ran up the stairs and into my room and grabbed my phone. I knew Mike would kill me if he found out I was calling someone. I called Beck I knew if he could get here before 7 I would be safe. It was 6:01 I had four minutes. I dialled Beck's number and he answered after the second ring.<br>"Beck hey it's me Tori, um change of plans can you get here between 6:15 and 6:30?" I said it all in only a whisper.  
>"Yeah of course I'll be there in like 10 minutes." He said a little worried.<br>"Thanks bye." And I hung up without giving him a chance to speak. I cleared the history off of my phone and hid in walk in closet. I had a minute left till he would come and find me I climbed onto the top shelf in my closet and that's when I heard his footsteps pounding in my bedroom I held my breath and waited for him to come and finish me off. I sat there and I silently cried I knew I was done for. He walked out of the room and into the next I let out the breathe that I was holding. I looked down at my phone 6:10 5 more minute. Come on Beck please hurry I thought. I prayed that Beck would get here and save me I prayed that Mike wouldn't find me. I sat in silence waiting for the inevitable pain that awaited me. Mikes footsteps could be heard echoing through the whole house I could tell he was getting impatient.  
>"You can't hide forever Tori. Get your ass out here and take what is coming for you!" He screamed.<br>I looked at my phone again 6:15 Beck would be walking through the door any minute now, I hope. I heard his footsteps in my room again I hid my phone and held my breath. The door to the closet was pulled open and he found me. He pulled me down by my hair and I screamed. He pulled me out of my room and towards the stairs. I hope Beck would be here any minute.  
>"I told you I would find you Victoria, you will never escape me." He said and he threw me down the stairs. I screamed again, I saw black specks threatening to completely take of my vision. That when I looked up and saw HIM standing over me…<p>

**Yes I'm leaving it as a cliff hanger but the next chapter will be up really soon I hope. Sorry its really dark but I've been reading a lot of storied like this lately so sorry… Hope your all liking it and don't forget R&R Love you all kissesinthedark95 **


	6. Hospital Trips

**So this is the third and final chapter for today I think. I have a week off of work so I will be updating as much as possible because I still have school. Then after this week coming I won't be updating for a week because I'm going away on a camp so hope you like this chapter.  
>I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS…<strong>

_**Last time:  
><strong>__**"I told you I would find you Victoria, you will never escape me." He said and he threw me down the stairs. I screamed again, I saw black specks threatening to completely take of my vision. That when I looked up and saw HIM standing over me…**_

_Beck's P.O.V_

The call I got from Tori made me worried I didn't care that I was wearing the same clothes from school I got into my truck and drove to Tori's house. It takes about 15 minutes to get to Tori's from mine give or take a few minutes. The first set of lights I got to where red and I internally swore. I had to go and make sure Tori was ok. This girl was the nicest, most caring girl I knew and if I could do something to stop her from being hurt I would. The lights changed green and I sped off trying to get to her house before anything could happen to her. I've only known Tori for pretty much two days now, but it feels like I've known her my whole life, she is perfect and amazing. I made to Tori's house at exactly 6:15 and that's when I heard the worst sound ever Tori's scream. I ran to her door to try and get in but it was locked. I ran around the whole house trying all the windows and the back door but everything was locked I got back to the front door and heard Tori scream again. At that point I decided that I would kick the door down. I kicked it as hard as I could and it opened up I was ecstatic that I was finally in that was until I saw Tori's bleeding body on the floor. I ran over to her and luckily she was still conscious. I looked around her house for a phone while holding her and then my eyes fell upon another figure in the house.  
>"Tori, I'll be right back."<br>I ran after this guy as fast I could but it wasn't fast enough I never saw his face and he ran out the back door, I would have gone after him if Tori wasn't lying on ground bleeding fro, pretty much everywhere.

I walked back over to Tori who was now sitting up crying.  
>"Please Beck don't call the police or an ambulance I'm fine really." she tried to reassure me.<br>I just stared at her and did my own examination. She had a black eye, bruises everywhere and blood was pouring out of her head, ok pouring might be a slight exaggeration but it was coming out pretty fast.  
>"Tor, I'm not going to call an ambulance, but I am going to drive you there." She was about to protest. "If I don't Tori you gonna die." I lifted her up bridal style and carried her out to my truck. I sat her down gently in the passenger's seat and buckled her in.<p>

I drove to the hospital and rushed her in.

_Tori's P.O.V_

Beck is so sweet driving me to the hospital and coming to save me. I think I'm falling for him. I can't do that again, I know nothing about him and this is what happened with Mike. I hate Mike; I could've died if it wasn't for Beck. Beck is the nicest guy ever. When we arrived at the hospital he ran over to my side of his car and lifted me up bridal style and ran into the hospital. As we ran in I started to see the black specks again but I fought it as hard as I could I vaguely remember a doctor running over to us followed by a nurse with a bed. Beck gently put me down then everything went in slow motion I didn't want to leave him I was as scared as hell. I just laid there and didn't say a word. The doctors pushed me through a set of doors and Beck wasn't allowed to follow. I let the black specks finally take over me and I finally gave into the unconsciousness that was a waiting.

When I finally woke up again there was a nurse standing next to me.  
>"Excuse me, what damage is there to my body?" I asked her a little worried.<br>"Hello there dear, you have 10 stiches in the back of your head, a bruised wrist and ankle, broken nose and 2 cracked ribs. Darling do you remember what happened."  
>"Yeah I tripped and fell down my stairs, I am extremely clumsy." I said lying without skipping a beat. She walked out of the room and 2 minutes later in ran Cat with flowers and a teddy she came over and hugged me and I winced a little.<br>"Sorry Toro. Here these are for you." She told me as she set the flowers down.  
>"Thanks Cat, but why aren't you at school?" I asked.<br>"Silly its Saturday we don't go to school on a Saturday."  
>"What? But Beck bought me in on Thursday that means I slept for more than a day." I mumbled the last part.<br>"Yeah the doctor said you needed to sleep off your injuries. Robbie, Beck and Andre are all coming in a bit later on. Beck's really worried about you, I think he might like you. My brother had a crush on a girl once, he couldn't stop thinking about her and texting her and then one day he just stopped he said that she had told him to stop stalking her." Cat said it all without even hesitating and that is why she is my best friend

**OK that's it for tonight I have to stop writing and get to sleep. I hate trying to write and you've got the perfect train of thought going and then the one that you love texts you and you lose everything grrr, don't worry I still love youxxx. Remember Please R&R and I love you all as well**


	7. Getting To Know You

**YAY so another chapter ready to go up. Thank you to those who have reviewed you make me feel loved. Again I'm sorry if it's not the story that you thought it would but hey that's just the way my brain works. I'm thinking of doing a one shot, let me know what you think. So anyway her is the story.**

_**Last time:**_

"_Yeah the doctor said you needed to sleep off your injuries. Robbie, Beck and Andre are all coming in a bit later on. Beck's really worried about you, I think he might like you. My brother had a crush on a girl once, he couldn't stop thinking about her and texting her and then one day he just stopped he said that she had told him to stop stalking her." Cat said it all without even hesitating and that is why she is my best friend_

**2 WEEKS LATER TORI'S P.O.V**

I've been in hospital for 2 freaking weeks, the doctor said I need someone to look after me with the cracked ribs and since I live alone I HAVE to stay here and it's not fair. Although it's not all bad, my knight in shining armour has been here every morning and every night until the doctors have to pretty much kick him out. Ever since the Saturday I woke up his been here and we've been getting closer to each other. He knows a lot of my secrets and I even told him the truth about what happened on Sunday after everyone else left.

~~~~~~~~~_FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~_

"Bye Tori We'll see you tomorrow after school!" Andre called out as him, Robbie and Cat left me room.  
>I sat there in silence and just stared at Beck I knew it was wrong but I was definitely falling for him and it was crazy. Beck got up went to my door and closed it. When he got beck over to me he sat down on the end of my bed.<br>"Tori what the hell happened to you on Thursday night?" He asked with such curiosity and caring in his tone that I felt compelled to tell him the truth. I was scared though.  
>"I… Uh… Fell… Down, I fell down the stairs. I'm clumsy." I lied to him but he of course just couldn't but it.<br>"Tori, I was there, I found you I seen him for crying out loud! I seen the hand marks on your arms that have left those bruises. Who the hell is he, and why are you lying about what happened?" He all but yelled.  
>I almost started to cry. "You couldn't just buy the lie couldn't you? You couldn't pretend that you didn't see him? His my ex Beck and when I left him he wasn't happy, he told me he would kill me. I thought when I left the state I left him there too. Apparently not, he followed me here to L.A Beck; he broke into my house and bashes the crap out of me. He told me he was going to rape and kill me Beck. I was scared as heck so I called you, because I really like you and I thought you could save me. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I said the tears running down my face.<br>Beck came up to me sat down and pulled me close to him and hugged me till I stopped crying. After about 10 minutes of crying I finally stopped and Beck pulled me back to look at his face.  
>"I will never let him touch you ever again." He said before leaning down to kiss me. I felt sparks, it was just magic.<p>

_~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~_

After that day Beck and I just grew closer, I didn't know if we were dating but I did know that every time he walked into my room I smiled and blushed to a deep shade of red that it was embarrassing. I was thinking about Beck, his perfect face, tousled dark brown almost black hair, his amazing brown eyes and his olive skin.  
>"Miss Vega?" My head snapped up in the direction of the voice. "Sorry about that but today when you friends get here, you may go home. If you are going to go to school tomorrow please be careful." The doctor told me.<br>"Thank you so much." I smiled and she left. I was so excited. I looked at the clock in my room. 2:30, 15 minutes to freedom, 15 minutes till my friends get here. I sat there watching a rerun of _iCarly_ I love this show I lost track of time because I was startled by a knock on the door and in walked the one and only Beck Oliver.  
>"Hey Tori, how you feeling?" He asked casually not realising what he does to me. I knew he would never like me let alone love. I was a wreck no one wants someone who was bashed by her ex.<br>"Hey beck. Doc says today I can go home." I said smiling and he started to smile as well. "I was wondering if you could give me a lift home?"  
>"Yeah of course I just gotta text Andre, his driving Cat and Robbie here but they had to stop for ice cream." I watch as is finger flawlessly ran over his screen not once missing a beat. "All done, do you need to get anything before you leave?"<br>"Nope I'm free women." As we were walking out I blurted out the something real intelligent. "Beck did you really mean it when you said that you would protect me from him?" I asked hobbling next to him. He stopped and faced me.  
>"Yes Tor, I love you. I'm not gonna let him hurt you ever again." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I know what you're thinking it's too soon for a relationship but to be honest I don't know what this is but I know Beck means it when he says he loves me and he will protect me.<br>On the drive back to my house I asked him another stupid question. "Beck what's going on between us, are we dating now or…?" I let me question trail off.  
>"Tori I really like you and I mean it when I say I love you so, Tori do you wanna officially be my girlfriend?" He asked and I smiled so bright.<br>"Yes and I love you too Beck."

**Ok well that's it for today I'll start on the next chapter and maybe the one shot. Remember R&R because its you guys who help me write this story and love hearing what you think about it love you all kissinthedark95 xxx**


	8. WTF HELP!

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while my internet stopped working… Well here is chapter 8 and I'm gonna make that one shot a something I'm not sure yet. In the chapters where Mike was beating Tori he meant to call her Vicky I just got confused, it's in the first chapter though. Love you all KissesInTheDark95….**

_Previously:  
>"Yes Tor, I love you. I'm not gonna let him hurt you ever again." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I know what you're thinking it's too soon for a relationship but to be honest I don't know what this is but I know Beck means it when he says he loves me and he will protect me.<br>On the drive back to my house I asked him another stupid question. "Beck what's going on between us, are we dating now or…?" I let me question trail off.  
>"Tori I really like you and I mean it when I say I love you so, Tori do you wanna officially be my girlfriend?" He asked and I smiled so bright.<br>"Yes and I love you too Beck."_

Beck and I spent all Sunday together talking and watching movies. We were officially dating. Today was my first day back at school since the accident. Beck was coming around at 8 to take me to school. As I got ready I was happy because Mike hasn't threatened me and I haven't seen him since he attacked me. It was 5 to 8 and I walked down the stairs. It still hurt to walk because of my ribs but I would be better soon enough. I waited downstairs for Beck to come and get me. My doors were always locked now and Beck had a key. I sat there thinking about how Beck was finally with me and nothing could go wrong. I heard the key in the door and in walked my knight in shining armour. He came over to the couch and scooped me up in his arms

"Beck I can walk." I complained. I hated when he carried me, he done it all weekend.

"Does it still hurt when you walk?" I nodded. "Then I have to carry you!" He said holding me with one arm and locking the door with the other. He took me to his car and sat me in the passenger seat. I looked in the back and saw the crutches the doctor told me to use.

"Beck I'm not using those!" I exclaimed.

"You will Tor or I won't kiss you today." I looked at him and he was actually being serious.

"Argggghhhh. Fine I will use them." I said pouting.

"Thank you Tori." He said and leant over to kiss me.

We drove to school and every once in a while when Beck went over a speed pump he would always say sorry and ask if I was ok. God I loved him. As we pulled up Beck pulled up next to a familiar looking beat up Mercedes. I don't know why it looked so familiar. Beck came over to the passenger side holding the crutches in one hand and opening the door with the other. I took them off of him and hobbled over to our group. Before I could even look at everyone I was attacked by hugs. When everyone pulled away there eating Jade's face was him. I panicked those 2 together does not mean good for me. When they finally pulled apart from each other they looked up to see me. Jade smiled knowingly and Mitch glared at me.

"Victoria, finally back from the mental institution I see." I said sarcastically. Every one of my _friends_ glared.

"Leave me the hell alone Michael!" I told him with a growl I was shaking.

"Now, now Vicky you know that's not going to happen." He said getting up to leave. He kicked my crutch away from me and cupped my ass. "Great to see you again Vicky." He said as he walked off.

I dropped my crutches and followed after him pushing through the pain. I caught up with him not even a minute later and yelled to him. I followed him to the Black Box and stopped half way to the stage when I couldn't see him anymore. I heard the door close and lock and the foot steps behind me. This was it.

"Leave me alone Michael. I'm over it I'm not Vicky or your Victoria any more. I am Tori and that is all there is." I told him as he walked up behind me. He spun me around to face him.

"You will always be mine Victoria. You might have a new nickname but you will always be that outcast girl who was only bought up from the ashes by me. So don't act like your perfect because I am the one who made you and I know all your secrets."

"Why are you here Michael? Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" I said angrily.

"Oh you're never going to escape me. I'm gonna spill your secrets one by one until you come back to me." He said as he pulled me by my hair for a kiss. I tried to push away but he cupped my ass and held me close.

God Beck is gonna hate me after he finds out about me. Mike kept attacking my lips and my ass I was finally able to push away when he needed air.

"I know you missed me Vicky."

"I'll do whatever I have to to protect those in my life." I spat at him as I ran out the door with him following not far behind. He caught up and pushed me into the janitor's closet. God what is he gonna do to me.

**Hey so this is it for chapter 8 make sure you review. What do you think Tori's secrets are? What will Mike do to her? I'm going to upload my one shot which is like 9,000 words and I would love it if you guys read it thanks xxx KissesInTheDark95**


	9. Did you just say that?

**Sorry its been a while guys I now have 2 Victorious stories and 1 Vampire Academy story please check them all out and don't forget to R&R I love you all KissesInTheDark95 xxx**

_Previously_

"_I know you missed me Vicky."_

"_I'll do whatever I have to to protect those in my life." I spat at him as I ran out the door with him following not far behind. He caught up and pushed me into the janitor's closet. God what is he gonna do to me._

I screamed as loud as I could. I grabbed hold of my ass and cupped my boob with his other hand. That's it I was not going to be his toy again.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I growled and I kicked him where it hurts. I lets go of me and fell to the floor I didn't stop I kicked him once more. I knew the school had CCTV footage so he couldn't use this against me. I left him in the room and ran straight to the principal's office with tears streaming down my face.

"Call the police please!" I begged she looked at me worried but did as I said. I took a seat and realised that I had just run around the school with a broken rib. Yeah I was smart and it was hurting now.

"Tori, what happened sweet heart?" She asked, she was really concerned.

"He… he was gonna… rape me." I told her while trying to breathe. She called the school nurse and they put me on the nebuliser which helped so much with the breathing. The police came in then being as fast as they were helped calm me.

Helen explained to the police what I told her and they asked me who and where.

"That new student Michael, his dating Jade. He started in the cafeteria and then the black box then the Janitor's cupboard." I told them I could finally breathe properly but it still hurt.

"Tori we don't have a new student." Helen said while going through all the footage until they found what the where looking for. "Who is that?" Helen said shocked. They looked at some more footage and seen that I had indeed successfully locked him in the closet and the police went after him.

"Tori you are going to have to go down to the station to get a warrant and a restraining order." She told me. "Is there anyone that you would like to go with you?"

"Beck Miss. Please I need Beck." I whispered. She called for Beck over the intercom and 2 minutes later Beck walked in escorted by a police officer.

"Miss Vega I'm here to take you and Mr Oliver down to the station to help you with the situation with Mr Gilbert." I nodded my head and was escorted down to the station by the officer. When we got there Mike was sitting there and looked up to see Beck and I.

"Ah Beckett I have something to tell you. Do you know why Vicky here is no longer with her family?" Beck looked confused and I looked pissed Mike wasn't about to say this. "She's here because her perfect older brother raped and tried to kill her when she told them family they didn't believe her. She was so mad that she hit him. Her parents sent her here. Well that's one of the reason." He smiled and looked satisfied with himself. That was one of my deepest secrets. Now this was going to be one long interview. I looked at Beck and he smiled at me. At least he was still here for me.

**Sorry its really short guys but I don't know what else to write but I will soon figure it out. Let me know what else one of Tori' secrets could be and don't forget R&R love you all KissesInTheDark95**


	10. AN I AM SO SORRY 3 please read

Hey guys I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in forever but I am on my phone right now writing you this aurora note. My Internet got cut at home so I won't be able to update until I go to my grandparents house. I'll be there tomorrow night so I will be able to update then or the next day :( again I am sooooooooo sorry and I will update ASAP love you KissesInTheDark 


	11. All The Things He Said

**SORRY BUT THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING… I HAVE I PROBLEM READERS YESTERDAY AT SCHOOL I FELL OVER AND LANDED WEIRDLY ON MY LEFT ARM, MY WRIST IS SWOLLEN AND MY SHOULDER DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT, MY PARENTS DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO TAKE ME TO GET CHECKED SO IN THE MEAN TIME I'LL ONLY BE USING ONE ARM GRRR HOPEFULLY MY PAY GOES IN SOON AND I CAN GET IT LOOKED AT UNTIL THEN I'LL BE IN SOME PAIN : ( ENOUGH OF ME HERE IS THE STORY… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XXX KissesInTheDark**

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_Ah Beckett I have something to tell you. Do you know why Vicky here is no longer with her family?" Beck looked confused and I looked pissed Mike wasn't about to say this. "She's here because her perfect older brother raped and tried to kill her when she told them family they didn't believe her. She was so mad that she hit him. Her parents sent her here. Well that's one of the reason." He smiled and looked satisfied with himself. That was one of my deepest secrets. Now this was going to be one long interview. I looked at Beck and he smiled at me. At least he was still here for me._

The interview started. It was the basic questions but then came one that I didn't want Beck to know the answer to.

"On the night of 18th of February what happened?" The officer asked that was the night that mike beat me and the night that he raped me. I couldn't let Beck find out.

"Um, Beck can you please go wait out in the hall for me, this won't take very long." I told him. He just nodded and stood to walk out.

"Oh poor little Vicky doesn't want to tell Beckett about that night. Are you scared Vicky? The old Vicky was never scared."

"Shut up Michael!" I screamed I could not deal with this. "Officer I would like to have this conversation in private, I don't want my boyfriend to know the full extent of what happened" I sighed. Michael wouldn't let me out of it that easily.

"Sorry miss, but because he found you he needs to be present for questioning." The officer said in an apologetic voice. I just nodded. "What happened on the nig30 minutes later and I'm still ht of 18th of February what happened?" He asked again.

"I was beaten and raped by Michael Gilbert." I whispered yet Beck still managed to hear. I felt him stiffen beside me and I knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Ah Beckett its lovely to know that your little flower over there has already been violated twice." Michael laughed.

"Oh that look on your face its priceless, but don't worry that's not the first time that I've raped her." Michael said smiling. That's when I lost it.

"No it isn't the first but it is most certainly the last time. I am done with you and I will do everything I can do to make sure that you will never ever touch anyone again. I'm done!" I screamed at him and I made a beeline for the door. I couldn't handle Mike when we were dating let alone now. I won't be able to handle Beck's questions. I needed to talk to someone.

Andre was out of the question, he would get infuriated like Beck did. Cat won't be able to help she is child like. Robbie would have Rex and I know Robbie wouldn't mean to but Rex will talk about it. That left Jade and I was pretty sure she hated me. She was my only help but then again she was with Michael today and it was like she knew what was going on. She couldn't be that evil could she? There was only one way to find out. I started running towards Jades house I remember Beck had pointed it out on the drive home from the hospital. She didn't live that far away from me. I heard Beck and the officer calling out to me but I just kept running.

30 minutes later and I am still walking around the street contemplating whether or not I should go and knock on the door. I didn't know what to do Jade West was in there and she hates me but I needed someone right now and I will take anyone. She couldn't be all mean, there has to be some nice somewhere inside of her. I had made my decision, with the tears streaming down my face I went and knocked on the door. Jade was the one to open it with a huff.

She looked at me and was about to say something cruel when she saw the tears. "Tori are you ok?" She asked like she had some human in her.

"I… I don't know right now but did you know? Did you know what Michael did to me? Is that why you bought him to Hollywood Arts?" I asked fighting back tears. "Did you know that he was the one who beat me and raped me?" I asked now sobbing.

"Tori I had no idea he told me that you two dated and that you were in love until your parents forced you here. HE told me that he was going to try and win you back. I am so sorry, I was trying to do something nice for you that benefited me as well. I am so sorry." Jade said with some tears in her eyes. Maybe she was human after all. Maybe she did care.

She pulled me into a hug then pulled away keeping one arm around me and taking me inside. Not only was I emotional but I was in pain as well from running the whole way here with my injuries. God everything hurts.

"Tor, are you ok? You look paler then me." Jade said trying to making me laugh. I pulled away from her and started to walk by myself. I didn't need Jade worrying. I walked towards the couch but I started to feel dizzy before I even got there.

"Jade!" I tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. I collapsed into a heap in the floor. Before I let the black take over completely I could hear Jade yelling my name and telling me to stay with her. I wasn't that strong and let the blackness finally take me under.


	12. The other side of Jade

**I am a million times sorry, to the moon and back 50 times, for not updating sooner. I know it's not really an excuse but I've been going through some stuff and school and what I've explained before. I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

"_Jade!" I tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. I collapsed into a heap in the floor. Before I let the black take over completely I could hear Jade yelling my name and telling me to stay with her. I wasn't that strong and let the blackness finally take me under. _

**JADE'S P.O.V**

Holy crap on a cracker! Tori just dropped on my floor! I hesitantly walked over and picked her up and place her on the couch. It's been 5 minutes and she hasn't woken up. I don't want to call an ambulance cause Tori has already spent too much time at hospitals as is. I've tried shaking her and calling her name but she won't wake. I was pacing back and forth in front of the couch when my phone started to ring and Tori woke up from that.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"S'okay. Its beck calling, do you wanna answer?" I asked looking down at my phone. I'm trying to accept Tori and Beck but its hard looking at my phone and seeing his name, it reminds me of all the times he'd call just to hear my voice.

"No!" She half screamed. "Don't tell him I'm here." I gave her a look that practically screamed 'we'll talk later.'

"Hey Beck, what's up?" I asked casually, good old acting schools.

"Jade have you seen Tori at all?" He asked franticly.

"No why would I have seen her?"

"Never mind, forget I asked." And he hung up on me. I feel a little bad for him.

"What happened Tori? You still look really pale; I think I should take you to the doctors." I explained.

"No Jade I'm fine." She said standing up. As soon she stood any and all colour drained from her face and she started swaying.

"That's it, in the car." I said pulling her arm over my shoulder and supporting most of her weight and carried her out to my car. "Sorry Tor but I'm gonna have to tell Beck." I said as I dialled his number not waiting for Tori to reply.

"Jade? Wh-?" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry I lied, I have seen Tor. Meet us at the hospital." And I hung up. I looked down at Tori and started the car.

"You're a good friend Jade, sorry I stole Beck from you." She whispered.

"Tori its fine, you're a good friend too and you didn't steal Beck we broke up and I'm happy you two are together, now." I said and turned my focus to the road. At this moment I am so glad I live 5 minutes away from the hospital and that I could see it approaching already. I looked back down at Tori and she had passed out again. FUCK!

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and grabbed Tori into my arms bridal style. I didn't want to just sling her over my shoulder in fear it would hurt her more. I slammed the door shut behind me and ran into the emergency room. A nurse ran straight over to us and called for a stretcher just as Beck ran over.

"What happened to her Jade?" Beck asked with tears in his eyes.

"I presume she worked herself running to my house after the interview with the police." I told him honestly. The doctor ran over then and took Tori out of my arms and they tried running behind the doors without me or Beck.

"Don't you dare think your taking her without me!" I snarled at him and he visibly paled and motioned for me to follow. I looked at Beck and gave him a look saying that I'd look after Tori. I can't believe I'm being nice to her, but I love her. I said it I love Tori Vega. Not in some lesbian way, but as a sister and I already blamed myself for what she's been through already.

**I know its short but I'm trying and it will be longer next time. I love you all for sticking with me.**


	13. Happily ever after

**Hey hey, another update. I'm gonna try and update once a week. I'll try to update three times next week because I'm going away on the 23****rd**** and won't be back until the 7****th**** of October. SO I will try for you guys. Thanks for all the support xx KissesInTheDark95 xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY SONGS I USE IN THIS FANFICTION T. HIS IS MADE PURELY FOR ENJOYMENT**

_Previously (Chapter 10)_

"_Oh that look on your face its priceless, but don't worry that's not the first time that I've raped her." Michael said smiling. That's when I lost it._

"_No it isn't the first but it is most certainly the last time. I am done with you and I will do everything I can do to make sure that you will never ever touch anyone again. I'm done!" I screamed at him and I made a beeline for the door. I couldn't handle Mike when we were dating let alone now. I won't be able to handle Beck's questions. I needed to talk to someone._

**Beck's P.O.V**

I watched Tori run out the door. It took all I had not to beat this fucking son of a bitch to a pulp.

"We have enough evidence to charge him now. You may leave son." The officer told me.

I ran out the door and the first thing I did was call everyone. Cat hadn't seen Tori but she had seen Red velvet cupcake ice-cream, Robbie was with Cat and Andre hadn't seen her at all either. The last person I could think to call was Jade. I was praying that she had the answer I needed.

"Hey Beck, what's up?" She answered coolly

"Jade have you seen Tori at all?" I asked franticly, I was starting to really worry about Tori with her injuries.

"No why would I have seen her?" Jade snapped back

"Never mind, forget I asked." I hung up the phone and let out a growl of frustration. Where could she be?

I got into my truck and was driving around town when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and _Jade West _was flashing on the screen.

"Jade? Wh-?" I tried to speak to her but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry I lied, I have seen Tor. Meet us at the hospital." Then she hung up on me. No other explanation.

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could and made it about the same time as Jade. She walked in carrying Tori in her arms.

"What happened to her Jade?" I asked Jade with tears in my eyes.

"I presume she worked herself running to my house after the interview with the police." She said with honesty and care in her voice. The doctor and presumably a nurse came over then and took Tori away. They were about to go through the no access doors until Jade stopped them.

"Don't you dare think your taking her without me!" She snarled at the doctor and blind Harry could see that he paled. After that he motioned for Jade to follow. She looked at me with a look saying that she'd look after Tori. Jade being nice to Tori was something I was grateful for, after having a guy like Mike and her family growing up she doesn't need any more drama.

**Jade's P.O.V**

The doctors looked over Tori's results and vitals. They told me that she was over worked and that she should wake up in an hour or two. I decided I would just lie my head down at the end of her bed for a few minutes. The next thing I knew Tori was shaking me awake.

"Sorry Tori. How are you feeling?" I asked clearly concerned.

"Good. Why are you still waiting with me Jade, you could've left me you know?"

"I wasn't going to dump and run Tori. The doctor told me that you will need to use your crutches." I heard her grumble.

"Argh, but Jade they hurt." She whined.

"Don't care you're using them. Now up you hope Beck is waiting to see you." I told her as I helped her out of bed.

We walked out to the waiting room and as soon as Beck's eyes met Tori's I knew that they loved each other, from the smiles to the looks it was obvious. I had excepted that.

Beck ran over and hugged Tori and kissed her passionately. "No matter what he said, I can't love you any less." He whispered to her. Tori smiled and started to cry a little. Beck then turned to me and hugged me. "Thank you so much Jade. No matter what people think I know you're not a gank." I just laughed and hugged him back.

"Friends?" I asked them both and they nodded. "Well then let's go to Nozu's for sushi." They cheered yes.

We invited the whole gang and everything was going well. Andre kept giving me flirtatious looks across the table. Who knew maybe life would pick up for everyone.

**Tori's P.O.V**

I can't believe that we are all at Nozu's eating and being civil. Beck and I were sitting in the corner me cuddled up to his chest, loving the feeling of being close to him. I looked around the table; Robbie was feeding Cat sushi and Andre and Jade were flirting with their eyes. YAY maybe we'd all be happy.

**That's it for this chapter. I don't really know what to write or if I should write anymore for this story. Let me know in a review what you think xxx KissesInTheDark95 xxx**


	14. An sorry

**AN **Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop crashed and the computer guy says that it isn't fixable so every chapter I had written up and saved is now gone. So I'm trying to rewrite everything that I had but it's a little hard with work and tafe but I will update as soon as I have a computer to do so. I'm updating this off of my phone but I should have proper chapters up in a week or two


End file.
